


First Date

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martouf|Lantash wants to learn more about Earth, and Sam decides to seduce him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle Amnesty - Golden Oldies, 2015.
> 
> Prompt: Porn Battle XIII - Lucky Thirteen, Stargate SG-1, Martouf|Lantash/Samantha, little black dress, champagne, tipsy

Martouf's gaze lingered on Sam, who wore a very flattering and quite revealing black dress.

She put the champagne bottle on the floor and handed Martouf a glass, sitting down beside him on the couch. She clinked her glass against his. "Cheers."

"Cheers."

Sam had taught him the Tau'ri tradition during dinner, when they had shared a bottle of red wine.

"Do you like it?" Sam slid closer to him. She threw a hidden glance at him, enjoying how attractive he looked in the Earth clothes he currently wore.

She unconsciously licked her lips, thinking of how his ass looked in those jeans. Pulling her mind to the present, she focused on his words.

"Yes, it's similar to a sparkling wine the Tok'ra drink. This is for celebrations?"

"Not only, but it's common, yeah." She sipped the champagne. She was feeling a little tipsy, but it did not appear to affect Martouf. Unsurprising, as Tok'ra had higher tolerance.

"Then, are we celebrating something?"

*Aside from Samantha's beauty, intelligence, and the fact that we're here with her?* Lantash suggested.

"Well, you wanted to learn about our culture, and see part of the planet. I guess... this is to celebrate your first visit outside Stargate Command," Sam said.

"That's very much cause for celebration. Thank you, Samantha. We're enjoying this opportunity to see some of your world - and spend time with you." He smiled shyly.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." She giggled. "So am I. A _lot_." She clinked her glass to his, and they both drank. Sam refilled the glasses.

"Thank you."

"Do you want anything else?" She blushed. "Like snacks, I mean."

"No, thank you. I'm quite full." He bowed his head, giving Lantash control.

"Foodwise we are sated, but in _other_ areas we're _starving_ ," Lantash said, suggestively, putting his glass down, then placing an arm around Sam.

She smiled and looked down, blushing again. "Um... that's, that's _interesting_." She looked up, her smile turning seductive. "Anything _I_ can do?"

*Samantha is getting fairly drunk,* Martouf observed. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

*I'm sure she knows what she's doing. She is not _that_ drunk!* Lantash insisted. "Absolutely, Samantha. In fact, you're the _only_ one who can sate this hunger." He took her glass and put it aside.

They both leaned towards each other at the same time, and their lips met. Sam embraced him, and pushed her tongue against him mouth. He parted his lips and deepened the kiss, tangling his tongue with hers.

They kissed until they both felt lightheaded, from the intensity of the kiss, as well as the lack of air.

Sam pulled at his shirt, getting her hands under it and fondled the soft skin of his back. "I want you, Lantash and Martouf!" she whispered.

Lantash gasped and tore off his shirt, not wanting anything to block her. "We want you too!"

She smiled, touching his naked chest. "Very nice." She caressed him, running her hands down to his stomach, enjoying the feeling of hard muscles under soft, smooth skin.

"I am pleased you approve."

"Oh, I _definitely_ approve!" She slid her hand further down and cupped his hardening shaft. "Very much so..."

Lantash gasped as she fondled him through his pants. He glided his hands over her naked shoulders, down her back, to her ass. "As beautiful as you look in that dress, I am certain you look even _more_ beautiful without it."

"I'll take it off if you take off your pants," Sam challenged, blushing. She was just drunk enough to dare say things like that.

Lantash smiled widely. "Agreed!"

In an amazingly short time he was completely nude.

Sam ogled him shamelessly. " _Definitely_ very nice!" She grinned. "Seems I'm a little behind." She swayed as she stood. "Fortunately, this dress is easy." She pulled it off and threw it in the nearest chair.

Lantash looked on with blatant desire as she reached around to unclasp her bra. She took it off, feeling somewhat self-conscious.

"You are _beautiful_ , Samantha!" He quickly scooped her up in his arms before she could feel awkward. "Bedroom?" He kissed her hotly.

"Mmm, bedroom sounds good."

* * *

He joined her on the bed immediately, pulling her into his arms. Sam inhaled sharply at the open desire in his intense, blue-grey eyes. Wanting him very much, she embraced him, kissing him deeply.

Martouf fondled her breasts, rubbing the nipples until they became a hard points. Sam slipped a hand between them, down to wrap it around his now very hard and large shaft. She pumped it, causing him to gasp and thrust against her.

"Samantha!" He pushed her down in the sheets and peeled off her panties.

Lying down on her, he spread her legs with one knee, using his fingers to spread her folds. He placed his thumb on her clit, rubbing it, while pushing first one, then another finger inside her.

Sam moaned and pressed against him, very horny. "I want, _need_ you inside me!" She groaned, rubbing against him.

"So you shall!" he said, hoarsely. Spreading her further, he pushed the tip of his cock inside, thrusting into her. He pushed deeper, groaning as her wet, tight pussy enveloped him.

Sam gasped, arching up against him. "Gods! _Yes_!"

Martouf pulled almost out, then pushed back in hard, sinking deeply. He began fucking her with long, slow strokes.

Lantash took control and continued without pause. As he became more aroused he thrust faster, harder.

Sam moaned steadily now. The sensations were overwhelming her, and she was rapidly approaching orgasm.

Lantash found she had a sensitive spot on the side of her neck. He sucked at it hard, at the same time pounding his cock into her pussy. The combined stimulation caused Sam to come immediately, crying out from the intense release.

Lantash was also very close, and it took only a few more powerful thrusts before he joined her in bliss, groaning deeply.

Very sated, they snuggled together and slept.


End file.
